Warm Glints
by Annihappy
Summary: A set of drabbles/one shots for Eremika Fluff Week.
1. Warm Resolves

**Day 1: A kiss on the _.**

**A/N: I hope this is fluffy enough ****or is even considered fluff**** because I usually write angst and sad stuff so I wasn't really sure if this is considered fluff. I was actually in a little bit of a rush to write this, so if it's not very good, I'm sorry ;A;**

**I'll try harder next time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SnK, nor its characters. ;A;**

* * *

_'Maybe I shouldn't have done that...'_

Eren furrowed his eyebrows, remembering how he had bumped his forehead against hers in a spur-of-the-moment anger, as he continued to walk away from his raven haired childhood friend, hopefully getting as far away from her as possible before his resolve broke and he'd come back sprinting; before the heavy guilt in his heart could weigh him down.

_'Thirty two, thirty three, thirty four, thirty five...'_

_"Achoo!"_

He slowed down upon hearing her familiar sneeze, thirty seven and a half steps away. The green eyed boy spun around. It seemed that a simple sneeze of hers was enough to make him forget that he was supposed to be angry.

He sighed, releasing some of the hot air from his head and the guilt weighing down his spirits.

Eren reached into his pocket, pulling out a handkerchief, and with the soft fabric in hand, he ran thirty seven and a half steps back to her.

* * *

Upon making it back to her, Eren had come up with several scenarios of him apologising and Mikasa's reaction. His favourite, though he'll never admit it, was the one where they kissed and made up. But as he approached her sitting form leaning against the brick wall, her cloudy eyes slowly trailing up to meet his, Eren knew he really did screw up this time.

His emerald eyes immediately darted away to the ground when her hurt gaze caught him, showering him in guilt. Then, he felt the handkerchief in his hand, remembering his reason to be here, and he willed himself to look back into her eyes.

He gulped, noticing Mikasa looked more like a statue after rain, rather than his kind, quiet best friend. Eren crouched down so that they were on the same viewing level, so that he could be a bit closer to her, only to be blush at this sudden closeness he'd chosen.

Rubbing the back of his neck, with his head turned away, he offered her the facial fabric, saying "I heard you sneeze from all the way out there, so I thought you might need something to, uh, wipe your nose...with...And I had this in my pocket so..."

Mikasa slowly took the handkerchief from his hand, feeling his gaze now on her instead of elsewhere. She awkwardly wiped her nose with it, and breathed in his evergreen scent from the little green square of cloth.

"Thank you." she muttered, moving to hand it back to him, only to have him tell her she can keep it. "Oh...Thank you...again."

"No! It's nothing!" Eren replied, frantically trying to calm himself down once he heard her somewhat distantly speaking to him. "In fact, you shouldn't be thanking me right now! I...I'm here to apologise, Mikasa."

He pointed to his forehead, smiling apologetically. "You don't need to hide it, mine still hurts too." He sucked in a sharp breath of air. "Look, I'm...I'm really sorry Mikasa. I was just angry and all of a sudden I... I..."

With careful eyes, he watched her stare down at the cloth in her hands, seemingly just to avoid eye contact with him.

"Oh...Well, there's really no need to apologise, Eren. It's okay, I was the one who-"

Mikasa froze mid-sentence upon suddenly feeling Eren's warm thumb lightly touch her forehead. She was pleasantly surprised to find that even from a small touch like that, where he was barely even making contact with her, his warmth had already spread from the tip of his thumb to the rest of her face.

She lifted her eyes to meet his kind ones.

"E-Eren...What-"

"Mikasa," whispered Eren, his voice earnest and oddly quiet. "I'm sorry."

Using his thumb, he parted her hair from the middle of her face, tucking it behind her ear, as he closed in on her. Somewhat eagerly, Mikasa closed her eyes, predicting what he was about to do.

One second past, then two. At five, she opened her eyes to a smirking Eren.

"Something wrong, Mikasa?"

She reddened, forcing a scowl at him. She then heard a quiet chuckle from him, causing her to glare down at her lap.

And then suddenly, her prediction came alive and he kissed her. He was swift, yet gentle, as he placed his warm lips atop her cold, empty forehead.

Her eyes widened, as her head suddenly snapped up, smacking Eren square on his jaw, causing him to bite down on his lip.

Eren's hand flew up to his mouth, not to cover the hit area, or to check if it was bleeding, but to muffle all of the swears that came out. He caught Mikasa's worried eyes from his peripheral vision, and waved his free hand in the air, as if to say _"Don't worry, I'm fine!"_

He then turned his back to her, sitting his butt on the ground and held his mouth.

Mikasa reached up and felt her forehead, warm with his heat. She smiled, from her eyes to her mouth, and pulled her scarf down so it hung low around her neck, freeing her lips.

She got up and sat in front of Eren, held his hand away from his mouth and with the same gentleness he gave her, Mikasa kissed him on the lips.

When she pulled back, she shyly grinned at both their red faces, and said _"Sorry."_

* * *

**Heh, heh. Not bad...eh...?**

**I TRIED I TRIED I TRIED BUT I FAILED AH LEAVE ME ALONE**


	2. Safe Future

**Day 2: Babies**

**A/N: I tried. I really did. But I found that his particular prompt caused me the most trouble, as I couldn't really think of anything, so I can only hope this turned out well :")**

**I'll try even harder next time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SnK, nor its characters ;A;**

* * *

"_Aww!_ Guys, look at her! Isn't she adorable?"

"Christa, we're here to get supplies, not fawn over each and every baby we see."

"Sasha, feed her some of you bread!"

"But...I was going to eat it..."

Eren furrowed his eyebrows at how quickly the petite blonde had ignored him. He breathes in and tries again.

"Guys, if we don't hurry up and get those supplies, Captain Levi is going to break my neck. Seriously."

He knew that Mikasa was already on his side, with him, while Armin seemed to have stepped away from the infant with a sheepish look on his face. Eren smirked as one by one, the rest of his friends seemed to have finally got the memo and were ready to do some work, when Jean spoke up from behind him.

"But _Eren_, why do you seem to have a problem with kids, especially babies?" he teased. "You scared of them or something?"

Eren rolled his big green eyes at him. "Whatever Horsey. C'mon, guys, we have work to do."

This didn't faze Jean at all. "Avoiding the question, are we Jaeger? You don't want them or something?"

Said Jaeger spun on his heel to face the taller boy, his expression entirely unamused. Mikasa shifted her eyes to the two of them, her ears carefully picking up on the current subject with interest, and like the rest of her friends, she chose to keep quiet and watch the scene in front of them. "_No_. Happy, Krischstein?"

Jean stepped back, genuinely shocked by how serious Eren's voice was when he said no. Mikasa opened her mouth, almost as if to say something, but decided against it, saving whatever it was for a better time.

"I was just joking Eren. I...I didn't-"

"Well_ I_ wasn't, okay?" snapped the green eyed boy, turning away, determined to lead once more. "C'mon. We have work to do."

In his head, his own personal mantra rang in his ears, again and again. _'The sooner we get this done, the sooner we get to fight, and the sooner this world will be at peace.'_

-x-

A few hours later, they'd gathered all the requested supplies, and were heading back to headquarters, hopefully fast enough to avoid Eren's unfortunate predictions on his neck and Levi's fist.

With HQ in view, the group was feeling hopeful.

"There it is! Connie, hold my bread and don't you dare eat it. I'm gonna sprint the rest of the way."

Connie held out his hands, not because he was going to do his friend a favour, but because he was hungry. She was about to place the bread in his hands when suddenly, Christa gushed from behind her.

"Look! I can see some moms over there! And where there are moms, there are babies!"

Sasha turned her head with the rest of her squad, stuffing the bread in her mouth, leaving poor Connie hanging. "Wow, they look cute too..."

"Eren! Please, can we go have a look?" begged the small blonde, her blue eyes innocently pleading. Eren opened his mouth to say no, when he saw Mikasa from the corner of his eye staring at the group of mothers and infants with an oddly forlorn kind of expression. He then absentmindedly said "Sure."

With Eren's distracted approval still hanging in the air, everyone left for the mothers, leaving Eren and Mikasa behind.

The brown haired boy noticed the black haired girl's presence still here and he asked her, "You're not going with them?"

She tore her eyes away from the group ahead, now focusing on Eren instead. "You didn't want to see them, and everyone just left you, so I decided to stay."

Eren raised an eyebrow. "But I thought you liked them? I saw the way you were looking at them, so I just gave the okay so you could go with everyone to have a look."

Mikasa shook her head, furrowing her thin eyebrows. She stepped closer to him, now staring at the old cobblestone ground. "If you don't want to see them...or have them...then it's okay. I don't either."

Eren's green eyes widened with shock at this sudden statement of hers. He took a small step back, frowning. "Mikasa..." he began. "Is that what you were thinking when you saw those babies Christa pointed out just now?"

She lifted her head, her cheeks a faint pink. "Yes...But it's okay. I don't mind." Her voice was a sad sort of quiet- Eren recognised it as a cover up of some kind.

"You really don't mind...?" he probed, knowing her answer was going to be yes.

Mikasa's answer was immediate. "Yes. I'm very sure, Eren. I never want to have kids without y-" She froze mid-sentence, biting her tongue on the last part. She shook her head. "I'm...sure..."

Now Eren wasn't as dense as everyone said he was- he just simply ignored all the 'family future' comments some of the girls made, or the suggestive looks Armin gave him on the topic of Mikasa. He chose to ignore this because in Eren's head, now isn't the right time. Now, with all the dangerous titans around, now with all the thieves, hunger, and threat of never coming home. Now just isn't the right time.

_'Now isn't the right time, Mikasa. I'm sorry.'_

He reached out and took her hand, gently holding it, sharing some warmth, and gave her a smile. "But Mikasa...I could always change my mind, you know, in the future." _'When the world is at peace and is safe for them.'_

Hearing this, Mikasa couldn't help but let the blank frown on her face crack into a lovely smile. She squeezed his hand, and he returned the gesture with a red-faced grin.

"C'mon Mikasa," Eren started, pulling her behind him. "I think they've disturbed the babies until they cried yet, so I bet they'd still be nice to be around."

Behind him, Mikasa smiled, pulling her scarf to cover the scarlet of her cheeks.

"And don't worry, we've got plenty of time."

_'For a beautiful, safe future with you.'_


	3. Bright Life

**Day 3: Bubble Bath**

**Daycare!AU**

**A/N: ****_A DAY LATE I'M SO SORRY! _****A massive headache just devoured me yesterday...ugh... Must...try...harder...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SnK ;A;**

* * *

_'I really hate this job.'_

Eren squeezed the rag he was working with, trying to rid it of all the liquids it absorbed. He then began wiping the floor dry, _again_.

"Hey," he gently spoke, his green eyes watching the little toddler in the high chair carefully. "Do you think you could maybe stop spilling things?"

The kid, a little boy with brown hair whom Eren always thought resembled a horse, simply stared at him, and with a blank "no", he began spilling even more, much to Eren's dismay.

Juice and milk flew out of their cups and onto the floor. Eren swore he felt a vein burst somewhere.

"_Jean!_ You little-"

"-Cutie."

Eren froze, and ever so slowly, he turned his head in the direction of his boss's sudden voice that had cut into his _special proclamation_ for little Jean. He gulped, prepared for the yelling and punishment he was sure to receive, when his eyes caught the beautiful girl standing next to his dwarf of a boss.

She seemed to be about his height, with short black hair and dark grey eyes that met his. With their eyes locked, Eren grinned and gave her a friendly wave, ignoring both Jean and his boss's presence in the background. The girl, though not smiling, raised her small hand to return his gesture, when his boss's sharp voice cut the silent air.

"Jaeger!" he yelled, causing the girl to drop her hand as she had now turned her attention to the short man beside her. "We are not here to baby ourselves, we're here to baby actual babies. Now scrub harder!"

"Yes, Levi..." Eren mumbled, returning to his work with a disgruntled attitude.

Levi stepped closer to Eren, and placed his foot right on top of rag the younger boy was using, preventing him from doing any more wiping. "That's _Sir_, to you." he hissed, his eyes narrowed as he looked down on the green eyed teen. "And if you're not going to clean that floor properly, I'd rather you don't at all."

"But-"

"_Silence_, Jaeger." Levi kicked the rag away from Eren's hand. He then proceeded to take Jean out of the high chair and hand him to teen on the floor. "Since you clearly can't handle feeding a child and cleaning up their mess, your next task is to give Jean a bath."

Eren's jaw dropped. "What!?" he exclaimed, getting up on his feet. "Baths are the hardest parts of this jobs! They seem way too...extra! I don't even understand why we have to offer them here!"

"Eren," Levi stepped closer to the teen, glaring at him furiously. "Here at _Serve You Daycare_, we _gladly_ offer many services for people's kids, _including_ baths. And since you work here, you will _gladly_ give Jean a bath. Not alone, of course. I don't trust you with a kid in a closed room with water because you're likely to drown _yourself _and_ him _in there."

Levi turned around, tilting his head towards the girl who stayed exactly where she was throughout the whole conversation, silent and listening. "That's why today, you're going to have an assistant, Jaeger."

He beckoned the girl to join him, to which she complied quickly and quietly.

"Her name's Mikasa. You're going to teach her how to give baths and she's going to learn and help you out from now on."

Eren shifted his green eyes to her. She bowed her head. "Nice to meet you."

He grinned. "Same here."

"Oi! Cut the chit-chat and get to work!"

"Yes Sir!" the two of them said, totally in sync with each other, as they headed, toddler in hand, to the bath room.

* * *

"So first, we put in the water. Not too cold. Just warm enough, I think."

"...Do you really know what you're doing?"

Eren looked around the place, listening closely for any indications his boss was near. When he found none, he sheepishly grinned at her, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "I don't usually get to do this part because it's more...difficult and Levi would rather someone more responsible like my friend Armin do this job. So...not really."

She raised an amused eyebrow at him, causing a faint blush to heat up his cheeks. "L-look! Okay, it's almost the end of the day! We only do baths at the end so we could have parents pick up their kids squeaky clean! So...so let's just hurry up and finish!"

He set Jean on the ground and proceeded to remove his shirt, when the little kid suddenly punched him in nose.

"Hey! Jean! Stay still!" Jean kicked and squirmed, determined to escape Eren's clutch. After a hard kick to the teen's groin, Jean ran over to Mikasa, hiding behind her.

_'Man... I really hate this job...and in front of a pretty girl too...'_

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." she calmly spoke, the child staying still as she undressed him. After he was butt naked, she wrapped a small towel around him. "What do we do now, Eren?"

Somewhat recovered, Eren stood up with furrowed eyebrows. "We put in the bubble soap in the bath... you know...for bubbles..." He opened a nearby cabinet, pulling out a small, rectangular container, and then walked back to the bath, pouring some in. He was about to stick his hand in to mix the soap and water to make bubbles (his favourite part), when he saw in the corner of his eye, Mikasa silently watching him, Jean in her arms, her whole body still, awaiting orders.

_'Geez. She's really pretty, and seems to be good at everything, but she's so... dull."_

"Hey, Mikasa?" he called, beckoning her to come kneel next to him on the floor. "You want to help mix the soap?"

"What?"

"You know... use your hand and just mix the water and soap together... like this..."

He took her free hand and held it in his, his warmth encasing her cold skin. In small, slow circles, he guided her hand in the water, the sounds to be heard- the lazy movement of the liquid, and the breathing and heartbeats of the two.

After a minute of this, the bath was ready and bubbly. He released her hand, pulling back for a towel to dry his hand. He notice her pale hand still in the bath, so decided to make a comment. "Mikasa? The bath is ready for Jean, so..."

She snapped out of the weird trance she was in, her cheeks reddening subtly. "R-right..."

Eren grinned, finally getting a different kind of reaction out of her. She removed Jean towel and placed him carefully in the bath. The two teens kneeled at the edge of the bath, silence engulfing the space between them as the little boy splished and splashed around the tub.

"So... What do we do now...?"

Eren shrugged. "I don't know..."

He wished she would say something, because not only does he not want to be the one trying to engage a conversation only to be ignored, but he really did want to get to know this girl. And, he thought her voice was very soothing, an excellent substitute to all the cries and screams of the kids and Levi's yelling.

"...My parents died a long time ago..."

Eren, taken back, spluttered "Wha-what!?"

"And I always wondered why they had to go like that, when I was so young...I thought they'd rather die than have a child like me... I was a mistake after all...But when I watch you and Jean..." She closed her eyes, bowing her head to Eren, just like earlier. "When I see people like you taking care of these children, even if they have parents... I see life is beautiful... And maybe mine is too..."

"Mikasa..." Eren took her hand, holding it in the air between them. "My parents died too."

She opened her eyes, and genuinely laughed with a cracked smile- the first since she came.

"What...What's so funny?!" Eren asked, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"I just...I didn't expect you to say that...hahaha!" she spoke between giggles.

"Same goes for you!" he replied with a grin, as he reached into the tub, scooping some water, splashing it at her.

She gasped. "You didn't..." She grinned, returning the favour.

"Hey!" cried Jean, from the tub, at the two soaked and giggling teens. "Can I have more bubbles?"

"Sure, Jean." Eren smiled at the tyke, reaching for the container. He poured some more in. "Wanna help, Mikasa?"

"Sure. But...could you..maybe...teach me again...?"

He opened his mouth to ask her why when he was sure she'd know it by now, but shut it, deciding to _gladly_ accept her request.

"Of course." he said, taking her hand once more, and this time, when the bubbles were made, he didn't let go.

* * *

"See you tomorrow Jean!"

Jean waved goodbye to the two teens, and oddly enough, before he left, he even hugged Eren (and Eren hugged back. Wow!).

Eren removed his green apron, hanging it on the employee rack beside Armin's. Noticing Mikasa had taken off hers as well, not knowing where to put it, he took it from her, hanging it next to his.

"Well, it's the end of the day now..."

"Yeah..." she replied, wearing her bag on her shoulder. "See you tomorrow, Eren?"

He nodded. "You know, I was actually going to quit today. But here I am, still here."

She reddened. "Oh...?"

He waved his hands in the air, frantically trying to convince her it was a good thing. "I-I meant it in a good way!"

He smiled at her, feeling familiar all of a sudden.

"You know...I think after today, my job...my life... I feel like it got brighter somehow...What about you?"

Though Mikasa didn't say anything, she didn't need to.

She just held his hand.

* * *

**What I said about his parents was just me, okay? Like we know his mom is dead, and I'm not too caught up so I don't know about his dad... but I'm just assuming he's dead too XD**

**And sorry for the slight angst I just couldn't help it.**


	4. Childish Reason

**Day 4: Under the stars**

**A/N: This is so late. Like, 3 months or something? But I'll still continue...! No matter how slow I write, I'll continue...! Bear with me please as I try even harder!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SnK, nor its characters ;A;**

* * *

With one foot out the door, Mikasa sent a wistful look back into the small dark room where Eren lay bedridden for a few days now, due to the couple of ribs he'd broken flying into a tree during a trip outside the walls.

Mikasa's job was to watch over and care for Eren, not to mention her personal goal of distracting him from feeling useless these past couple of days.

Tonight was no different from any other night she'd spent looking after her normally energetic friend. During the day, when the sun cast down on the world outside the room where she'd rather stay, Mikasa's main priority would be to carry out any personal requests from Eren with such an eagerness she couldn't explain. Though, Eren wasn't the type of person to be super needy, and because of this, Mikasa would take it upon herself to run extra errands, including errands that normally her friends and team would have to deal with personally, as thanks for letting her miss the last few days so she could care for Eren.

The dark haired girl would've continued this through to the night, though that's where Levi (and Jean) drew the line, saying, "The brat can sleep by himself.", only to have an awkward silence afterwards in cause of how odd the sentence actually was.

Forced to obey, Mikasa was about to leave, though in thought, she was searching for a reason to stay, not knowing that Eren was doing the same in the comfort of his bed.

"Anything else you need before I go?" Mikasa asked, secretly hoping for any answer that would require her presence.

For a couple long seconds she waited anxiously, to no reply. She slowly turned, disappointed, when Eren spoke up from his bed in the far corner of the small room.

"Mikasa?"

She immediately spun around, eager to fulfill whatever it was he had in mind.

Though she didn't reply and he couldn't clearly see her in the dark, Eren knew with some vain confidence that she had to be somewhere near him on standby, patiently waiting. With this in mind and his wish of having the striking fellow soldier stay a little longer, he continued, his voice cutting through the stark silence.

"Could you move the curtains aside and open the window? It's kind of stuffy in here, so..."

The brunet lay still, listening as Mikasa, despite wearing the uniform boots, quietly padded across the floor to the small curtained windowed beside him.

Mikasa pulled the hanging fabric away to their respective sides, allowing her to open the window with ease.

A cool, refreshing breeze flowed into the room, along with several rays of faint moonlight joining as one. Mikasa's face, lit by the pale moon, looked so angelic, her mouth slightly agape with her eyes glued to the vast dark sky before her.

Eren propped himself up with his elbows, all in the name of a better view.

Emerald eyes widened at the sight of millions of bright blinking specks of light scattered throughout the night sky. He'd never seen so many stars in his life, so much so, he was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed.

"Wow..." mumbled Eren, in awe of the stars, it was all he could really say.

"You know, this reminds me of my mother, way back before you found me of course." said Mikasa, surprising Eren with this sudden statement.

"I remember she told me about this old thing people did with stars. They would find different shapes and figures that the stars would form and give them names. They're called constellations. Some people still look for them today. Mother said that people have different reasons for seeking them out. Some just for fun, some for writing purposes, some for art and so on. But she said her reason was to never get lost. She said wherever you are, the stars are the same, just seek out a certain constellation and find your way back home." She paused, taking a moment to breathe, as she was oddly very passionate about this and barely took breaks as she spoke. With her gaze still on the sky in front of her, she continued.

"...It's kind of weird, but ever since you found me and took me in, gave me a place to call home and people to cherish and love, I never had to use those beautiful stars...I'm so grateful I found my way home without getting lost."

Eren sat in silence, taking in these personal, heartfelt words that Mikasa had said, not knowing what to say. The whole time Mikasa spoke, she never looked away from the stars, her tone passionate and from what Eren could see, she was smiling.

In fact, her face wore this nostalgic expression, so childlike and happy, Eren was sure the sleep must be getting to him. Her skin was glowing in the pale light, while her eyes, silver and bright, sparkled with the reflection of stars in them.

_She_ was so beautiful.

"Mikasa?"

She turned to look at Eren, though her attention now on him, the light of a happy nostalgia still had its wonderful effects on her.

"Yes?" she answered, giving Eren of full view of her childlike face, glowing with sparkles and all, hypnotising him with the stars in her eyes. He liked this sight much better.

"...Never mind." he said, grinning at her slightly confused face. She turned back to the sky, missing the fond look he sent her.

Eren lay back down and closed his eyes, ignoring the slight jolt of pain in his chest and instead remembering her angelic face with a satisfied smile.

Mikasa said the stars were beautiful, but Eren thought otherwise.

The stars in her eyes doesn't even compare to the brightest, most beautiful one in his.

_She_ was the star in his eyes.

_She was his star._


End file.
